The Journey to Duloc
This is how the journey to Duloc goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. Crash, Matau and Grimlock arrived at the entrance to Duloc Thomas: Well, here we are. Grimlock, Crash, Matau, welcome to Duloc. Crash Bandicoot: So, this must be Lord Farquaad's castle. Thomas: Indeed it is. then had a vision Thomas: Matau! him and the vision ends Will you stay focused? Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. Guess I had this vision. Thomas: Anyways, we need to get inside. a guy with a large Farquaad head nearby Let's ask that guy. Crash Bandicoot: Hello there! guy sees them coming and runs away terrified Matau T. Monkey: Wait a minute. We're not going to kill you. guy runs into a wall, knocking himself out Thomas: Oooh, that's gotta hurt. enter the town, only to find it deserted Matau T. Monkey: Wow. That's a nice place here. Thomas: Yes. But It's quiet. Too quiet. Matau T. Monkey: That castle is a bit much isn't it, Thomas? Do you think he might be planning for something? Crash Bandicoot: Hey, look at this. over to a cart and pulls a lever Matau T. Monkey: I know this. It's an info booth. ticking begins and it opens. A bunch of small dolls then beginning the welcome song Duloc dolls: Welcome to Duloc~ It's a perfect town~ And we have some rules~ Let us lay them down~ Don't make wave, stay in line~ And we'll get along fine~ Duloc is a perfect place~ Please keep off of the grass~ Shine your shoes~ Wipe your... face.~ Duloc is, Duloc is,~ Duloc is a Perfect—~ Place!~ Matau T. Monkey: Say Cheese. info booth closes and takes their picture before they can Matau T. Monkey: Here comes the photo. takes and the others look at him quizcally Matau T. Monkey: Do you like it? Crash Bandicoot: Wow! Let's do that again! to pull the lever again Matau T. Monkey: NO!Crash from the lever Thomas: Crash. We need to keep the noise level down. Someone might hear us. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Matau, can you give the photo to Ryan when we get back? Matau T. Monkey: Of course. suddenly hear trumpet noises Crash Bandicoot: What's that noise? Looks like there's going to be a contest. Thomas: I don't think so, Crash. Come on. approache a huge areana where Evil Ryan is addressing knights of all armor shapes and sizes Matau T. Monkey: Wow. Looks like one of the princes is giving a speech. Thomas: Shush. nods his head for yes Evil Ryan: My dear knights. It is indeed my great pleasure to say that one of you will go fourth and rescue the lovely Princess Fiona from the fiery keep of the dragon. crowd gasps Evil Ryan: And one of you shall be given that honor in doing the one sacrifice my farther is willing to make. Evil Anna: Nicely said, Evil Ryan. knights hear Thomas coming and turn and stare at him Bertram T. Monkey: Is that my good twin brother Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Bertram, it's me. Bertram T. Monkey: Wow. I see that your master, Ryan send you here. Thomas: Mmm-hmm. Lord Farquaad: You can't be serious, Bertram. I mean, look at that thing. It's hidious. Crash Bandicoot: Oh come on. That's not very nice. Matau is a monkey with a repulser in his chest as a life support system and Ryan's apprentice. Thomas: And Grimlock is a Dinobot who was once a Decepticon but is now an Autobot, after he lost his memory of his past during the Alchemor crash. Matau T. Monkey: Thomas is right. And Crash is a Keyblade wielding bandicoot. whispers something to her farther Evil Ryan: Don't worry, Dad. I know what you're going to say.the Knights Knights, I have an idea. The one who beats those four heroes will be named champion. Have at them! knights close in on Thomas Matau T. Monkey: Hey. Is it because my band and I destroyed Bertram's pendant? Thomas: Come on, guys. I mean, it's not I can take you on all at once. Crash Bandicoot: You got us, Thomas. knights still continue to close in on Thomas Crash Bandicoot: I can beat those knight like I did to the Changelings.his Keyblade Matau T. Monkey: You're right, Crash. Thomas Thomas a lightsaber Thomas: What's that, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: It's a lightsaber from the Star Wars movies. You can use it to open that barrel of beer. Thomas: Ok. But, did your master made it from Kylo Ren's Lightsaber? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Now, hurry up and use it! Thomas: Ok.Ryan's lightsaber. The blade and the crossgaurd is blue Come on! throws the lightsaber down on the barrels nosel, which comes off and beer sprays out onto the knights, knocking a few of them over Matau T. Monkey:Ryan's lightsaber Nicely done, Thomas. runs from the other knights, while Grimlock and Crash climb on to a barrel and run on it. They use it to trample two knights Matau T. Monkey: Un guard!the knights with his Keyblade other knights chase Thomas into a wrestling ring Crash Bandicoot: Wait for me! joins him and together they fight the knights. The crowd cheers and applauds them Crash Bandicoot: Fore!his Keyblade like a baseball bat and the knight flys past Farquaad and his kids Adagio Dazzle: Wow! They're pretty good! Evil Ryan: I'm sure they are, sister. Matau got Ryan's lightsaber just like Kylo Ren's. Woman: The chair! Give him the chair! hits the knight with a chair spins the final knight around and around above his head. He then throws him and Grimlock whacks him in the head with his tail Matau T. Monkey: We won! Thomas: I know! Just listen to that crowd cheer. Crash Bandicoot: Thank you. Thank you very much! Thomas: We're here to Thursday. Crash Bandicoot: More like Taco Tuesday. up at Sonata Right, Sonata? giggles and nods Matau T. Monkey: Wow, Crash. You do have a way around princesses. Evil Ryan signals for cross bows to be pointed Crash Bandicoot: Maybe we came here at a bad time. Bertram T. Monkey: Shall I give the order, farther? Lord Farquaad: No, Bertram. I have a better idea.Evil Ryan Right, son? Evil Ryan: Right, dad.the crowd People of Duloc. We give you our champions! Thomas: What? Crash Bandicoot: Did he said we are champions? Matau T. Monkey: We are the champions of our friends~ Crash Bandicoot: And we'll keep on fighting to the end~ guitar plays Matau T. Monkey: We are the champions~ Crash Bandicoot: We are the champions~ Thomas: And gone are the losers~ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan